<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A female Sakusa a day keeps Miya Atsumu's Insanity At Bay by runningfromrealitytoanime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965777">A female Sakusa a day keeps Miya Atsumu's Insanity At Bay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime'>runningfromrealitytoanime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu random fluff [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, cross dressing, date, sakusa in a skirt, watching fifty shades freed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakusa finds some questionable articles of clothing only to find that he has to access to his other clothes.</p><p>A date between Atsumu and a cross-dressing Sakusa for a day. Let's see how it goes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu random fluff [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A female Sakusa a day keeps Miya Atsumu's Insanity At Bay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If any of you have watched the latest Haikyu stage play "Fly High", you would notice a scene where Sakusa's stage actor was dancing on stage dressed as a girl on stage and feeling up Ennoshita (I was going mad when I saw that and screaming internally at wth, he actually looks good in a skirt!!!!). So tada, this is to just satisfy my inner fangirl.</p><p>It's short and random but hope you guys like it!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa Kiyomi has always thought that Atsumu was a strange guy.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t think his madness was extended to this.</p><p> </p><p>“What in the freaking shit is this, Atsumu?” he growled as he looked at the outfit that laid on the bed. A white blouse with a bow on it was laid on top of a grey skirt, completed with frilly panties and… was that a bra???</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Omiomi. We don’t have long until we have to go for our date!” Atsumu called as Sakusa glared at the outfit. As much as he wanted to rip the outfit to shreds, he couldn’t do so since he was only clad in a towel that hugs his waist and it turns out that Atsumu and locked just about every single drawer and cupboard that held an article of clothing in their room. When Sakusa tried to open the door to yell at Atsumu, he found that it had been blocked by something, Atsumu’s annoying voice floating from the other side as he purred, “Omi-chan, are you ready yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear I will absolutely kill you if I have the chance.”</p><p> </p><p>“We live together, Omi-kun! You had so many chances to do so!”</p><p> </p><p>“I should have done it ages ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you wouldn’t have had the chance to go on a date with awesome me so put on those clothes and let’s go! Unless you want me to leave you locked in the room all alone with no way out and nothing to wear,” Atsumu purred as Sakusa eyed the clothes one more time. Reluctantly, he let his towel drop to the ground and he slowly, painstakingly pulled up the lace panties that made him shudder. Holy shit, how did Atsumu even get hold of them?!</p><p> </p><p>The only good thing about the clothes was that were a perfect fit. The skirt came to his knees, which saved him more embarrassment than what he already had to endure and the blouse complete with the bra that hugged his chest, making him wheeze and choke at how girls wore that all day long, made him look pretty good. The only problem was the constant breeze hitting his butt and balls and it made him shiver as he walked to the door and throw it open, Atsumu’s wide grin making him want to punch him so bad when Atsumu held up one last thing in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“One final touch,” he grinned as Sakusa stared at the curly wig.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you, Miya.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later and they were out in the streets, walking hand in hand as Sakusa tried not to die from embarrassment. Luckily for him, Atsumu had allowed him to cover up his face with a mask, shielding his face from the public humiliation he might have faced. Since he always wore his mask, most people wouldn’t even recognise him on the streets and with the outfit, it was even better. He tried to ignore the breeze around his legs as Atsumu tugged him into a café, the bell tinkling as they walked to the counter. Sakusa was almost about to faint at the thought of even being dressed as a girl and how people would react when he felt Atsumu’s breath close to his ear, almost making him jump out of his skin as he whispered, “Hey, Omi-chan. What do you wanna drink?”</p><p> </p><p>The words “frappuccino” stumbled out of Sakusa’s mouth as he hurriedly dashed for a seat as far from the window as possible, trying to bury himself in the shadows as the cashier giggled, “What a cute girlfriend you have.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s quite shy,” Atsumu grinned as Sakusa felt himself melt even further. He was already close to pissing his pants from trying his best not to die from embarrassment when the horrifying revelation of which toilet he was supposed to used filled his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Their café date turned out to be rather uneventful. Atsumu did most of the talking while Sakusa glared at him from behind the rim of his cup. The place he had chosen was much more secluded than he thought it would be, no one paying attention to them as Atsumu ran a hand up his leg. Normally Atsumu wouldn’t even do that to him in public but now that Sakusa was dressed as a girl, Atsumu was beginning to get a little most handsy than he ever would than normal.</p><p> </p><p>Next stop was the cinema and Sakusa thought he would combust for sure. Atsumu had made sure to pick a spot where no one would see or hear them and he made good work with Sakusa in making him moan and twitch as he palmed him all over, making the wing spiker groan as the movie played before them (what a coincidence they were watching Fifty Shades Freed). The sound of the actors making out on the screen drowned out their own make-out session, Sakusa slightly pleased that Atsumu was showing him much more pleasure than he would normally have if he wasn’t dressed like that.</p><p> </p><p>After walking around the city (and buying a new skirt for Sakusa since his got dirty), the two of them found themselves on the way home. The train was mostly empty, the carriages bumping along the tracks as Sakusa slowly leaned his head against Atsumu’s shoulder. Even though he still wished he could get out of the skirt, he felt somewhat relieved he was able to hold onto his boyfriend like this without fearing what others would think. Not only because he was a germaphobe but he didn’t want Atsumu’s reputation to be tainted at the fact he was dating a guy and vice versa.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Omi. Sorry for forcing you to do this. I’ve been wanting to go on a proper date with you for so long but I didn’t know what else I could do,” Atsumu mumbled as Sakusa shrugged, “I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s eyes widened as Sakusa tugged his mask down and gave him a slow kiss, poking his tongue through Atsumu’s mouth as the other groaned. They slowly kissed until the train reached their station, Sakusa yanking Atsumu behind him as they dashed back home, slipping out of their shoes and into the house as they crashed into the bedroom.</p><p>“Omi-kun, you are so good in a skirt,” Atsumu growled as Sakusa smiled, letting Atsumu ravaged him as he spread his arms wide for him.</p><p> </p><p>If this was what it took for Atsumu to shower him with so much love, he wouldn’t mind doing it again.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit,” Atsumu mumbled as he stared at the latest news article for Volleyball Monthly. While he would normally be thrilled to have his name plastered all over the front page as breaking news, he wasn’t exactly happy to see a picture of him holding Sakusa dressed as a girl that took up the entirety of two pages. Already his social media accounts were going wild with comments and tweets about who the mystery girl could be and Atsumu just had a message from his manager about people trying to book interviews with him to ask about his private life.</p><p> </p><p>While Atsumu had always been one to flaunt his relationships, he didn’t do the same with Sakusa since the other boy hated media attention. There was also the issue of their careers being affected if they were found out to be dating (although Coach Foster couldn’t be bothered, the public might be) but at this point, Atsumu just wanted to tell the world about how much he loved the raven-haired germaphobe and wanted to kiss him in front of everyone without thinking twice.</p><p> </p><p>Although he didn’t think that Sakusa would be too thrilled about being revealed to be a cross-dresser.</p><p> </p><p>But for now, that was a problem for another day.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed in these times, really helps motivate me to write!</p><p>Come yell at me on Tumblr or Twitter @runningfromrealitytoanime.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>